Chess
by Dially
Summary: This came to me yesterday. So if it's a bit rushed sorry. All you need to know is Smart!Mikey.


**Chess**

Mikey sat bored in the chair he was tied up in. How did he end up in this situation you ask? Well it started when he found the perfect roof to skateboard. There was just so much space he could grind and do tricks on there was no way he was going to pass up the opportunity to ride. So he quickly sent his brothers a text saying he was going to go out for a while. Oh how he wished he put an exact time instead of a while.

When he had gotten to the roof he let it rip. Quickly doing flips and jumps and having the time of his life. Of course he knew he should have been quieter since it was near TCRI and Shredder's lair but how could he not. It was fun and he wanted to express himself. So being snuck up on by Foot bots was something he would never admit to his brothers.

"Hellooooo I'm on a time schedule here," Mikey called out slightly struggling in his bonds.

"Look at you Turtle. Right where I want you to be," a deep dark voice said making Mikey shiver.

"Let me go Shredhead," Mikey said.

"You're a foolish turtle for speaking out," Shredder said when he stepped into the light.

"What do you want," Mikey said not stopping himself from stuttering.

"I've studied you turtles," Shredder said walking around Mikey.

"The blue one being the brash leader," Shredder said turning on a tv showing Leo.

"The red one letting his fists control his choices," he continued turning on another tv showing Raph.

"The purple one using his brain trying to figure every solution possible," Shredder said turning on a third.

"And finally you Michelangelo," Shredder said making Mikey shiver.

"The youngest, the most foolish, and probably the weakest of them all. Your brothers are always here to protect you and yet you manage to screw everything up," Shredder said turning on a fourth tv.

"So I know I'm all of those things," Mikey said trying to be brave.

"Exactly so we're going to play a little game," Shredder said as he cut off the rope.

"What kind of game," Mikey said getting a bit interested.

He should work on the bonds that are currently trapping his feet but he's a sucker for games.

"Have you ever played Chess," Shredder said as a table popped from the floor in between them.

"Donnie plays it with me. It's fun seeing him win," Mikey said picking up a white piece.

"Good if you win you'll be set free," Shredder said and Mikey looked at him shocked.

"What's the catch there's always a catch," Mikey said.

"No catch you have my word," Shredder said.

"What happens if you win," Mikey asked.

"If I win then you have to join me wether you want to or not," Shredder said, "Do we have a deal?"

"Sure," Mikey said happily placing the piece back to where it was.

"Alright then turtle lets begin," Shredder said as he motioned for Mikey to start.

It was the hardest 30 minutes of Shredders' life. Mikey just sat calmly on the other side studying each move carefully.

"I thought you didn't know how to play," Shredder said as he moved another piece.

"Oh I know how to play I just said I like to watch my brother win also Checkmate," Mikey said moving a different piece.

"How? I want a rematch," Shredder said as Mikey just shrugged.

"Remember our deal Shredhead," Mikey said.

"I do but one more game I have to beat you," Shredder said setting up a new board.

"Checkmate," Mikey said once again.

"How do I keep losing," Shredder said.

"When you've literally play most puzzle games you pick up on something's," Mikey said.

"As promised Turtle your freedom," Shredder said the restraints from Mikey's ankles released themselves.

Mikey whooped jumping up and down.

"I still want another rematch turtle," Shredder said.

"Dude I'm so down for it," Mikey said happily.

"Why I'm your worst enemy," Shredder said.

"Well yeah but even though my life was at stake this was fun. I'll see you next week for the rematch Shredhead," Mikey said leaving the base.

"Mikey where have you been it's been hours," Leo said when Mikey entered the lair.

"Sorry Leo just got distracted," Mikey said happily.

Deciding it was best to keep this adventure a secret.

 **I've always wanted to write for this genre and now I get too. This just came to me yesterday so if it's a bit bad I don't mind. This might also be a three parter I haven't decided yet but it most likely will be. Mikey's a bit ooc but who doesn't love a Smart Mikey**


End file.
